Fun with timezones
Our study of Chronology is a bit terse and aimed at a croud of OOPies. We're doing some pretty fantasy-oriented things here that are quite ambi-valent and quazi-rational. &... we want to come out smellin' like a rose. We're not out to impress anyone. We just have some stuff we want to try. NO BIG DEAL! Right? (See Object-Oriented Programming) if ya gotta Wikio Wikio is global real-time Internet Radio for Wikians and their peers. Bit torrent, Ogg vorbis, Icecast, &... are fun and potentially profiable (for someone I suppose. I've been a starving artist all of my life and I'm not getting any younger. I spend all my time on line pecking away at crazy-a** idea-oriented pursuits, getting along OK, but hopelessly unpaid and yet prolific. I try to do things that are helpful, but every day I find that I might be a bit ahead of my time. Personality User:Tractor is my first PseudoBot... stuck in the mud of course. Dangling participles, ciggarette butts piled up, bumming off friends and family, quit more "good" jobs than I can list... story of my life. But at least I'm consistant! *wink* *razz* *grin* *moan* Lunacy The MOON is an [odd ORB. SlobberBox and FlagMop Language is a terribly [[personal thing. I'm 52 at the time of this writing. I approach this topic in essay form here at the PerlWikiaPerlio site for a reason... a couple of reasons: *It's a dotcom site, which to me, smell like Green tomato $$$X-mas. *It's about perl which is the first language (besides machine that I could get a handle on. I light my torch &... I'm obcessed with the namespace aspect of MediaWiki and its application to Semantics which reminds of... Syntax and Dialog is another essay.. the first I ever posted to a public site back in '98 or so. Hell maybe earlier. I didn't even touch or look at a computer for 15 years from 1980 untill 1995, when I bought a Windozer for my electrical business. I signed up for MCSE-Tutor.com as C. Quinton you may be able to find The S&D essay still there. You might also find FlagMop. SlobberBox is long gone, but it was an RCA Cozmac 1802 trainer I built on a plugboard back in the day. The plugboard was mostly in my head, where most of my most brillient work still festers. As for my early background... It could have been impressive... *I also built (wirewrap and Augattm] connectors) one of the first Inteltm 8086 SBCs in '77, designed by Pierre Costa at the now-defunct Micro-Tel company, which at that time was the name of a Telco microcomputer firm (amongst the first). *the second PET scanner in the World at the Washington University School of Medicine in St Louis designed by Dr. Ter Po-''gos''-i-an phon in '80 That's when I had a nightmare about the good Doctor and decided that computers were of the Devil. So I spent the next 15 years as a rougue/scoundrel sponging off of my mom, living in the country doing farmwork and reading the Bible... a lot. But I never could stop thinking about Assembly language. It's funny how Wall is a Christian and Stallman is an Athiest. I still wonder how either one could have ever done anything without the other. eMacs and Perl, hmmm... Anyway - timezones Get confused talking to your pals in New Zealand (UTC+12)? Having trouble syncing with your agent in Chicago (UTC-6)? Some times its funny... sometimes it ain't. Maybe WikiaPerl can help. MediaWiki has these nifty builtin variables and parserFunctions that make tracking events, calculating time and building chronological models for geographically-dispersed communities like, for example Wikiversity or Anapnea. Tune in to the MediaWiki Project at Wikiversity to see the plan. Category:Originals Category:Essays